<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas by Random_Soul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326117">Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Soul/pseuds/Random_Soul'>Random_Soul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Holly Poly, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Alexander Hamilton, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:35:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Soul/pseuds/Random_Soul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Aaron Burr/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, John Laurens/Hercules Mulligan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this was requested by QuakeLePan. I was already writing something Christmas related, so I just finished it up real quick. I told them it might take a while, but I also got this idea while watching videos. I will be taking more requests because I'm having fun. It also helps because I sometimes have too many ideas and my stories jump from place to place without any structure. I will be making a separate series out of this, varying in length and word counts, so we'll see how it goes.</p><p>Happy holidays!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron Burr<br/>
Aaron Burr disliked Christmas. When he was younger, he loved it. His mother and father would get a simple tree and go to his grandparents’ to exchange gifts. He and his sister would be spoiled, being the only grandchildren and all. When they moved in with their uncle, Christmas was never a celebration. His uncle said it was of the devil. Aaron was fine with that. It brought back so many bad memories.</p><p>John Laurens<br/>
John Laurens tolerated Christmas. He was never on great terms with his family, them constantly bombarding him and questioning his every decision. However, Christmas was better. His father was forced to be nice and his mother was genuinely happy. His siblings would run into his room to wake him up and then bolt downstairs to see what Santa brought them. They were normal for one day out of the year. It hurt John to see everything that his family could be, but it was nice.</p><p>Marquis de Lafayette<br/>
Marquis de Lafayette did not celebrate Christmas. Instead, his family celebrated Hanukkah. As a child, Laf liked it better. It was eight nights of celebrating, instead of just one. He still remembers one year that he wanted a puppy for Hanukkah so bad, he even made a little song about it. It was cute and his parents gave him one on the last day. Laf felt Christmas was overrated and that Hanukkah was underrated. Now that he’s older, he mixed some aspects of Christmas with traditions of Hanukkah. Lafayette liked this new holiday.</p><p>Hercules Mulligan<br/>
Hercules Mulligan liked Christmas. He was obsessed with it as a child, but that magic died down and disappeared as he got older. Sure, he still enjoyed it. He got presents for those he loved and spending time with his family is nice. He remembers being younger and listening for Santa on the roof of his house. He remembers not being able to fall asleep due to his excitement. The day that Hercules lost his love for Christmas feels like the day he lost his childhood. But Hercules still likes it. Still looks forward to it and is still excited to see his family.</p><p>Alexander Hamilton<br/>
Alexander Hamilton was obsessed with Christmas. They never had much, but his mother always found a way to get Christmas presents under the tree. Parties were thrown in the streets and, for one month, everyone forgot their problems. His little corner of the Caribbean always held celebrations and traditions were followed to a tee. Even moving to America didn’t dampen his love for it, still remembering his first ever White Christmas. Alex was forced to grow up quickly, but even the world couldn’t take away the magic he felt this time of year.</p><p>The love for Christmas gained a linear increase when they got together.</p><p>That turned to exponential when they had kids.</p><p>It’s 6:23 on Christmas morning with Aaron being awake in bed. Theo and Philip are sixteen now, so it should be calmer than in previous years. They set up a rule saying that they can’t leave their rooms until 6:30. It’s something Alex’s mother always said and most of their traditions come from her. They also celebrate Hanukkah, though not as extreme. As long as Lafayette can take them to see his family in France on the last day, he’s okay with it. Alex is most likely making breakfast downstairs. Finally, the clocks in the house hit 6:30, thus ending the calm before the beautiful storm.</p><p>“THEO, COME ON!!!”</p><p>“I’M COMING, I’M COMING!!!” Aaron Burr stands up and makes his way downstairs.</p><p>You see, this is how Christmas mornings work in their house (courtesy of Alex’s childhood). The kids get one big, unwrapped gift from ‘Santa’ and a stocking. Yes, they know he’s not real, no they don’t care. They can play with anything they get in those two items. In their stockings, they usually get socks, sometimes a movie, some other things, candy, a pear, an apple, and an orange. After breakfast at ten, they all gather in the living room and open the present under the tree. The rest of the day is less structured, them usually having an early dinner and just relaxing the entire time. Really, Aaron wouldn’t trade it for the world. He walks downstairs to see Theodosia in one of the outfits Santa got her from her favorite shop playing Mario Kart on the Nintendo Switch Philip’s been asking for for a while. Joy is in their eyes and a small mountain of candy wrappers are right next to them.</p><p>Some things never change.</p><p>Aaron makes his way to the kitchen, hugging Alex from behind.</p><p>“Good morning, princess. How did you sleep?”</p><p>“Good. Did Theo and Philip like their present from Santa?”</p><p>“I think Philip might have shed a few tears.”</p><p>“Over a Switch?”</p><p>“Not the Switch.” Aaron sees the side of Alex’s smirk. He heads back to the living room.</p><p>“Merry Christmas, kids.”</p><p>“Merry Christmas, Daddy.”</p><p>“Your Padre said that tears might’ve been shed over something Santa brought. What was it?” </p><p>“Like you don’t know.”</p><p>“I actually don’t. What is it?” Philip pauses the game and dives into his stocking. Theo’s practically vibrating with excitement. He pulls out a small slip of paper and gives it to Aaron. Aaron looks at it. “A ticket?”</p><p>“To see Les Miserable on Broadway.”</p><p>“Yup! I cried.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’d cry too.”<br/>
______________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Breakfast came and went all too quickly. After Aaron, Hercules came downstairs and Laf and John shortly followed. They were all stunned by the tickets, too, Alex surprising everyone with them. Everyone has opened all their gifts, leaving only five under the Christmas tree. Philip and Theo handed them out.</p><p>“This is a gift from me and Theo, with help from Uncle James. And by help, I mean he did all the work and we’re taking all the credit. Open the small box, first.” The present was wrapped with a small box on top and a long, thin bottom. It felt almost like an envelope but was hard to tell. Everyone took off the top box and gently opened them. Inside were dog tags, containing Philip and Theo’s names, birth dates, and fingerprints. Everyone immediately put them on.</p><p>“Thank you, mes amours. I don’t know how the next one could top this.”</p><p>“Just see.” The unwrapped the last gift, revealing a vanilla folder.</p><p>Inside contained the adoption papers for both Philip and Theodosia.</p><p>You see, Theodosia Jr. was, by law, Aaron’s child and Aaron’s alone. After she was born, her mother got deathly ill. She was Aaron’s best friend and high school sweetheart, so Aaron was by her side the entire time. Theodosia Jr.’s father left the picture as soon as he found out his girlfriend was pregnant. Theodosia passed off all parenting rights to Aaron, making him Theo’s legal guardian.</p><p>Several months later, Alex was contacted, stating he was the last living relative of a child who was recently taken by child protective services. Alex was granted with a choice to either adopt him or let him be put up for adoption. As an orphan himself, Alex couldn’t let an innocent baby go through what he went through, not when he could’ve done something about it. So, Alex accepted. They got the boy and named him Philip. Alex now, by law, had a son.</p><p>Through this all, Hercules, John, Lafayette, Alexander, and Aaron were together. They faced every trial together and shed every tear together. Theo and Philip call them their parents and are all a disorganized, happy family. But in the eyes of the law, Theo and Philip only have one dad. They decided to change that and, with the help and money of James Madison, did. Now, one certificate of parenthood lies in the grasp of Aaron and Alex, and John, Hercules, and Lafayette have two. They also have tears in their eyes, but who cares?</p><p>“You guys are crying.” Philip, apparently. Hercules gets up and pulls them into a hug.</p><p>“This is the best gift, ever. You guys win Christmas, this year.” John hugs them next.</p><p>“Remind me to get James a heaping plate of cookies.”</p><p>“I could not be happier to call you two of my children.” Laf says, kissing both of them on their cheeks. Aaron stands up.</p><p>“Our babies are growing up.”</p><p>“We still get gifts from Santa, how grown up can we be?” Aaron smiles. Alex shakes his head.</p><p>“This blows Les Miserables out of the water.”</p><p>“Hey, no take backs! I’ve been wanting to see that since third grade when Papa played the soundtrack nonstop.”</p><p>“We had to wait. It’s not exactly a children’s show.”<br/>
______________________________________________________________________________</p><p>A Christmas Carol is playing on the tv. It’s late, late enough for Theo and Philip to have fallen asleep on the ground, and late enough for Aaron to be trying not to follow their lead. In the chair, John stares at the adoption tickets, playing with his necklaces.</p><p>“You know, I made a promise to myself that I would never have kids. My parents were so crappy, I didn’t want to turn out like them. No child deserved that. Now? Now, I can’t imagine life without them. It feels like they’ve been here forever, but at the same time, I met them yesterday. I feel… I feel like I’ve done something good. Contributed to the world in a positive way, just by helping raise them. Is that weird?” Hercules laughs and shakes his head.</p><p>“No, that’s how I feel. You would not believe how many times I frantically called my mother in the middle of the night, freaking out about the most pointless things. One time, I fed Philip a bottle that was, like, two degrees below the recommended temperature. I called my mom asking if he would be okay, or if I should get help and she just said ‘he’ll probably be fine, you’re still not dead from the time you ate dog food when you were two,’ which was surprisingly reassuring and also made me scared that they were gonna eat dog food.”</p><p>“We helped raise them, but it’s different now. They’re ours.”</p><p>Aaron smiled at the exchange between his three husbands. Alex leans into his side.</p><p>“We did raise two damn good kids, didn’t we?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I tried to make this fluffy for you, I hope you like it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>